Juné Ryūhane
Juné Ryūhane is a mysterious character, through the story, she is a famous singer and model of her father's company ― The Ryūhane Cooperation, one of the biggest corporations beside Marukura Groups. Etymology Jūne (十音) - means "Ten sounds" Ryūhane (龍羽) - means "Dragon wings" Appearance Juné is described to be "An Extremely Astonishing and Mysterious Icy Beauty yet A motherly figure to the youngsters". Juné has a flowing and silky blue hair which reaches passed to her knees. In Public, she rather puts on a emotionless or cold face except for performing on stage, she only express some emotions into it. But in her home or in the Resident, she shows a rather caring but emotionless but not entirely though. She has curvaceous figure with pale skinned. Her three sizes are 96 / 62 / 90 and height is 178cm. The most attractive is her eyes. Despite as a human (?), she actually has the difference of emotionless, glazed eyes, which her pupils have color and have no glare (non-reflective), somehow similar to Vestals. She covered her left eyes with hair bangs, somehow actually is an artificial eye made by Genesis which attract many people (Humans) about her unique eyes and appearance. She owned a amulet that she always wear, an Azure jewel with the shape of a diamond and attached with a bluish black neckline, she often wears as a collar. First Arc For working in Public or business, Juné wears a deep blue elegant uniform dress consists a deep blue blazer over a white blouse. Her dress also consists a tutu-like skirt with double-lined lavender colored accents and spreading out under the blazer, and underneath it is another skirt resembles a Pencil-skirt. For footwear, she wears silver high heels. She wears a pair of dark blue teardrop-shaped earring and a dark blue rose ornament on her right-side of her head with two strings hanging down from it along with few jewelries. In the first arc, to hide her identity from the brawlers, when transforming into her priestess form, she wears a half-cover ironic mask that only cover her right eye since the left eye been cover by the hair bangs. Her mask's color will follow what form she transforms into, for , she wears a silver colored, for , a maroon/deep red colored, for , a deep-blue/navy colored and for is a purple. Second Arc The second arc, she doesn't wear it anymore and uncover her left eye, her hair slightly change with at the end of the hair tips is gradient with lighter color. Her casual outfit change completely different, it consists a design of the white blouse with purplish black top and black mini skirt. She wears a white coat with bare-shoulder sleeves and black accents, she wears white boots with black cuffs. She wears a black X-Shape hairclip on her right bang, and a white butterfly accessory attached to it (revealed made by Natsumi). She also wears white fingerless gloves and with more emotional faces. Her BakuColars are purplish navy with black details, and the main body is white colored. She sometimes tied her hair into a ponytail but only critical situation or she get extremely serious, stated by Roma but only with black ribbon. Personality Juné first appears, doesn't show any of her emotions or expressions to anyone in Public, for exceptions, her "daughters" and fellow bakugans which she likes. Juné first appears to be a cold, silent, hard to read person. However, in the resident or in personal, she actually not an entirely cold person. She also shows caring, loving, and giving a motherly figure to the youngsters. She always take her duty seriously, she has high intelligence and calm even in a critical situation, stated that she will always have a plan to solve it which many people, even the Queen of Kabbalah Kingdom also trusted her very well. However despite this, in battle, she had stated that she has many strategics and plans to solve the problem, but the only and favorite option of her is "Assault Attack!" which is totally not fit her personality and appearance. The reason that this is her favorite and only option because she stated herself that "Sometimes don't take everything so serious, sometime just rash forward into the enemy's territory without thinking. That what's Genesis told me." Because of this, she always made General Boot and the others trouble about her action, some of them think is interesting of her to do. As the story presume, she actually could be hot-tempered sometime but not often. In the Arc 2, she doesn't show any emotionless or cold face anymore, she shows a normal person with emotions and feelings and giving everyone a warmth vibe when she's around. She actually loves to explore the outside world, she even went out on a journey when she still in a young age. She went through many planets, worlds, and dimensions so that whys she gained many knowledge of them. She is very kind, kind to even adopted children in a young age. She loves to gain more knowledge about new things. She learns how to cook, how to clean the house, how to take care of children even though she's a rich young lady same as Marucho but he has his own butler to take care of it. She rather desire to be independent and also wished her "daughters" could too, because she realized that they are too relying on her. Because of this, she has the quality to be a leader with great leaderships and understanding of her comrades' feelings and situations. She stated herself that she loves youngsters even Dan and the other though they aren't kids anymore, but she said that they're youngsters if they still younger than her. She also been called by many addresses from her family, female friends and daughters. Her daughters called her "Ma'am", while Runo and the others called her "Neesan or Juné-neesan" and Shun and her brother Romā called her big sis "(姉上 / あねうえ Aneue)" which she happily and said love to accept Shun as her brother. She had a strong bond with Dan, Shun, Marucho, Gus and Spectra/Keith. If it comes to tag team or split up, she rather partnered up with them. She also seen hanging out with Mira a lots, like sisters. Even though, Juné opened up to them, but stil hard to read her and don't know what will she do. Inversed Ego Juné lost her memories about Dan and the others including her "daughters", when she first entered Inversed Form. She becomes cold, callous, and cruel, she won't hesitate to killed others if they insist to interfere her but sometimes she just let them go by injury them seriously stated that due to she doesn't have time messing around. The inversed Juné can be evil and due she lost her memories about Dan them, she was believed that Rogue who thought was her allies but then betrayed him when she took his plan out by activating the Eclipse Gate after gaining the knowledge about the gate's ability. The Inversed Juné was stated by Reine that, the only form that can bring out the true intentions of Juné that deep inside her. Revealed that Juné was trying to find the First Spirit and kill it even she outmatch for it but that is in the past, now Juné raised to XSS-Class which possible to her to kill it. Even though, she lost her memories and the reason why she want to kill it, she said it was just in her mind and doesn't care about what are the reasons are. The Inversed Juné can be aggressive and can be in despair when the Eclipse Gate is about to be destroy by Dan and the others, stating that "Don't interfere me, stop it!". In this form she uses "Ore" (おれ) means me in rough or arrogant-sounding first-person pronoun, not used by women in modern times except for certain remote areas. Her "Daughters" She has adopted many daughters who are orphans and always found in the middle of her journeys except for Arusu sisters. Kurumi Tokisaki 18.jpg|時崎　狂三 Natsumi 3.png|七罪 Origami Tobiichi 6.jpg|鳶一　折紙 Yuzuru Yamai Close.png| 八舞 夕弦 Kaguya Yamai Close.png| 八舞 耶倶矢 Maria Arusu 12.png|或守　鞠亜 Marina Arusu 5.png|或守　鞠奈 Yoshino_19.jpg|四糸乃 Kotori_Itsuka 11.png|五河　琴里 Young_Demon_Mirajane.png|サラー・オヂン・スパセニイァ Rio.png|園神　凜緒 2015-10-13 22'13'06.jpg|エルフナイン * Marina Arusu and Maria Arusu - The age of 10 adopted them. * Kurumi Tokisaki - The age of 11 adopted her. * Natsumi - The age of 11 too, later Kurumi. * Origami Tobiichi - The age of 11. * Yamai Sisters - The age of 12. * Sarah Odin Spaseniye - The last and the age of 12. Reunited in Arc 2 * Yoshino - In Arc 2, age of 23 * Kotori Itsuka - In Arc 2, age of 23 * Rio Sonogami - Biological Daughter, from the future * Elfnein - "Th Dawn of the New Era" Arc See the main article : Juné Ryūhane/Relationships Bakugan (s) Juné have at least 13 (15) bakugans in her hands, another hundred at her mansion/villa, she may have bakugans but rather don't choose to fight if necessary. Haos_Leonidas_by_HyperCloudStrife.jpg|Haos Leonidas maxresdefault.jpg|Omega Leonidas (Haos) NormalDarkus.jpg|Darkus Leonidas Darkus_Omega_Leonidas_Bakugan.png|Omega Leonidas (Darkus) In Hands * Haos Leonidas & Darkus Leonidas (Dead or Missing (?)) * Naga - Revived * Wavern - Revived * Nova Lion - Revived * Apollonir - Revived * Lars Lion - Revived * Clayf - Revived * Exedra - Revived * Oberus - Revived Apollonir05.png Wavern01.jpg|Wavern Naga_and_Hal-G.png|Naga LarsLion.png|Lars Lion Frosch_Aquos.JPG|Frosch Exedradarkus.jpg|Exedra Clayf_Subterra.JPG|Clayf Oberus.JPG|Oberus Dru_and_cent.png|Druman and Centorrior Hairadee.jpg|Hairadee Ventus_tayghen.PNG|Tayghen * Frosch - Revived * Druman - Revived (Given Away) * Centorrior - Revived (Given Away) * Hairadee - Revived (Given Away) * Taghen - Revived (Given Away) At the Mansion/Villa * Various Bakugans (Most Seens are Reaper, Ravenoid, Griffon & others) Power & Abilities As ''' '''Angel: Sandalphon (滅裂鏖公 (サンダルフォン), Metsu'Retsu Ou'kou, lit., "The Chaos Massacre Throne") Weapon: Bisento (Spear), Greatsword Final Sword: Halvanhelev 最後の剣（ハルヴァンヘレヴ） "Saigo no Ken, ''(Haruvanheruvu) lit., Sword of the End"'' Distribute : Tetragrammaton 分界霊術　(テトラグラムマトン) "Bunkai Reijutsu (Tetoraguramumaton), lit. Soul Arts of Splitting Limits " Astral Dress: Adonai Melek (神威霊装・十番 （アドナイ・メレク）, Shin'i Reisou: Juuban, lit., "Spirit Dress of God's Authority, Number 10") |-|Arc 1 = In her Princess, Juné's clothes change into her Astral Dress Adonai Melek which resembles a goddess's robes, from Japanese folklore, a loose white kimono with black accents, silvery white frilled dress underneath it, with a the amulet that she wear, a translucent sash, and white roses ornaments on both of her head with black feathers sticking out of it. She also wearing high heel sandals, a gold tiara with red gem on the middle and black feathered-shaped earrings. Juné is a highly offensive combatant who uses a sword as her primary weapon. Aside from this, Juné also has a lot of "mana" within her body, which increases both her offensive and defensive abilities. She can put up a powerful barrier around herself, utilize energy blasts with her hands or fingertips or without moving anything at all, as well as create shockwaves with a mere arm swipe. Her primary armament is Sandalphon, which takes on the appearance of a gilded throne which doubles as the scabbard of her bisento. Her fighting style mostly consists of strong, swift physical attacks with “mana” encasement on her spear and body, or a high energy attack (like a laser beam) combined with her sword. The throne itself seems to be a kind of support machine, depending on how she uses it. The throne can be changed into a transport vessel by laying it horizontally. Juné has a special ability that she could split herself into three person, and each of them are , and using Tetragrammaton. Using this ability, Juné will can uses her three angels, Camael, Zadkiel and Gabriel at the same time with splitting bodies but it seems that the three Juné slightly has their own individual personalities, Diva takes the original Juné's happy emotion and cunning aspects which she taunting her enemy while battle and having fun, while Hermit takes Juné's Timid actions and rather choose defending herself (s) and comrades. As for Efreet, she takes Juné's anger and the rashing actions, which she always the first to rash into the enemy's territory. The reason that she use Tetragrammaton oftenly is to make sure that the ego of Efreet will never went berserk that easily because she had to use up half of her spiritual power "霊力 (Reiryoku)" even it seems never ran out, the longer that she stayed in that formations, the slower as her power ran out though. |-|Arc 2 = In Arc 2, Juné's Astral Dress Adonai Melek which resembles a goddess's robes, from Japanese folklore, had a slightly changes on it. Stated that she had become a X-class priestess, she still wears the same loose white kimono with black accents, silvery white frilled dress underneath it, with a the amulet that she wear, a translucent sash but with small jewelries on it, there's also an jewelries on her corset, and underneath the kimono, is a layer of black feathers which she use it for defend or swung at her enemy with. She still have white roses ornaments on both of her head with black feathers sticking out of it. She also wearing high heel sandals, black feathered-shaped earrings but no tiara anymore. Each of her stats has improved, except for Spiritual Power, because she already had large amount mana in her body, further more, she might ending crashing herself. Her bisento had turned into a Nagigata and receives has a slight changes, it has a fur decorations between the blade part and the hilt part. And has gold and red jewelry hanging around below the blade part, act like an amulet. |-|Later = After separated the other three seraphim crystals from her body, leaving Sandalphon. Her Astral Dress become a sleeveless dark navy leather blue dress with Silvery frilled top underneath it, she has a pair of matching colored long sleeved with white and silver frilled cuffs. She has a black leather skirt underneath it with a silver V-line from the hip part to the front, and a pair of matching colored high heeled boots. She still has the same rose ornaments on her head coming with the earrings too. Later Her primary armament, Sandalphon, now takes on the appearance of a gilded throne which doubles as the scabbard of her greatsword. Despite having using a bisento for many years, she use the greatsword without training first or mistakes in her battle in Chaos Vs Chaos. One possibility, before she even got Gevurah or the other (if you read Genesis Trial), she seems had use Sandalphon in that form before during her battle with Miku Izayoi. Beside the throne can be changed into a transport vessel by laying it horizontally, it can unlock the final form of her weapon, Halvanhelev, an massive, single-edged zanbatō-like sword, by cutting the throne in half, drastically increasing her Angel's destructive power. She doesn't use this much due may the fact of Juné lost concentrate or berserk, the power may overflow and the overflowing energy may cause explosions. The final sword : Halvanhelev only seen after she giving up her other three crystals. However, after that, her spiritual power dropped down to 750 but her agility raised to 410 in advantage. |-|Win = After absorbing 's 's quality property and defeating , her ranked up her class, becoming a XA-Class, skipping XB and XC. Her stats raised up again, with Sandalphon, who had a slight change with gold and red theme on its cross-guard and now it can be split into two-single edged swords by Juné. Juné can also joined the hilt of the swords and spins them rapidly, producing fire around the blades as part of rushing parts which quite a deadly shot for anyone. Her Astral Dress has a slight changes, it still has a sleeveless dark navy leather blue dress but black top with Silvery frills underneath it, she has a pair of matching colored long sleeves and gloves with white and silver frilled cuffs. She has a double layered black leather skirt underneath it with a silver V-line from the hip part to the front, and a pair of matching colored high heeled boots. She still has the same rose ornaments on her head coming with the earrings too. |-|Arc 2 Finale = After being inversed, Juné back to normal but with gaining new powers. Her Astral Dress has a slight changes, it still has a sleeveless dark navy leather blue dress but black top with Silvery frills underneath it, she has a pair of matching colored long sleeves with extra frills and gloves with white/silver frilled cuffs. She has a double layered black leather skirt underneath it with a silver V-line from the hip part to the front, at the outside-hip part, there's black feather decorations around the hip part and a pair of matching colored high heeled boots with black feathers sprouting out from the counter part. She still has the same rose ornaments on her head coming with the earrings too. |-|Pure Arc 4= After Malkuth recovered, her Astral dress's appearance change again. It has similar details with her Inversed form. She still consists her ornaments, but her left one has a hoop string hanging down with few jewelry, she braided a portion of her hair at the right side, a pair of black earrings and she also wore a butterfly-like accessory hanging half of her to a half ponytail. At the end of each of her hair tips, gradient with white theme. Juné's Astral Dress, consists a blue cloth wrapping around her neck acting as a collar with black feathers sticking out underneath it. She has similar designs with her second inversed form, two petal-like pieces with white frills covering in front on her chest part. Having a blue cloth with gold details wrapping around her as a cape and hanging down, opened in the front with another white translucent layer of frills underneath it and wore translucent pale blue colored sleeves. She also has a same designed corset dress and skirt, long till above her feets and opened in front. It also consists a black piece of cloth underneath the corset dress, revealing in the front. She has another layer of skirt made from translucent pale blue gradient colored and she wears white gradient to black tights with a pair of white heels. |-|Arc 5= None yet |-|Arc 6= None yet It also known that Juné has the ability to access to her former seraphim crystals with a special link even though not in her body anymore but manifesting it more greater than Kurumi and the others do, which implies that Juné had mastered the angels that she once used more greater than Kurumi them the current owners of the angels now. However, it later stated Juné may can access with other angels but she can't access to the Demons she once used because it seems that in every priestess's body have a special particles and compatibility to the Seraphim crystals and angel or demon itself. Juné has shown a natural super compatibility with the angels however, if she wants to use Demons, she needs the Demon Particles to do that. Inversed Form Demon King : Nahemah (寂滅虐公 (ナヘマー), Jakumetsu gyakukou, lit., "Tyranny Ruler of Death") Weapon: '''Single-edged sword '''Final Sword: Paverschlev (終焉の剣(ペイヴァーシュへレヴ) ', ''Shuuen no Ken, lit., "Sword of Demise") |-|Inversed = After prolonged exposure to negative emotions when Spectra/Keith (Future Juné in disguised) was about to be killed, Juné transforms into her other form, which, according to Rogue, this is the most powerful in any kind of mage or priestess. She obtains a demon king '''Nahemah, a darker version of Sandalphon instead of a demon, her astral dress completely change, she wears a turban with gold details, coming with a veil with few hoop strings hanging with few jewelry and a gold sun-like crown on the head. She also wears a white top coming with a blue dress covering her body starting below her chest with gold details, pale layer cloth underneath it and two armors on the hips. She also dons a gold and cream colored armor around her with blue cape and white frilled layer, a pair of large hoop bracelets on each wrists. She also received the new codename for it, that is. Juné's overall abilities in this state are the far greater than her original form. In fact, according to Reine after analyzing her inversed state, Juné's both offensive abilities and defensive abilities in this form are actually even father greater then in her original form. She can create a strong force field with the amout of energies she gathered around her without making any move though, she can also make a dark red sphere with destructive power from the energy utilized in her hands. Her Demon King, Nahemah, is described to be the opposite of her Angel, Sandalphon, which is a gilded throne that stores a greatsword, instead being a one edged sword that remains separate from a dark grey collared throne. However, like with Sandalphon, Juné can destroy Nahemah's throne and add the shattered pieces to her sword to summon Paverschlev, a darker version of Halvanhelev. A single, full powered swing of Paverschlev has proven to be strong enough to completely destroy a large part of a City and the mountains behind it, as well as a large army of Chaos bakugan, Kurumi's clones and large amount of Mechtogans in the process. The inversed Juné also possesed an ability and only to can use it. *Eden (凶禍楽園 (エデン), Kyōka Rakuen, lit., "Paradise of Calamity") Eden is her first power, and is presumably her primary ability beside Nahemah. Eden's power as summarized by Reine is "the power to redo the world until the user gains the desired result." Using this power, Juné can create a large field where all the events inside the field can be manipulated and redone as many times as she desires. According to Reine, this ability could be seen as an either a Angel or Demon King, but on a scale that far surpasses one. The inversed Juné also has the power to summon multiple guardians, cloaked beings with humanoid forms and 6 wings that wear either a red, white or black cloak. Individually they are powerful, but not as powerful as the original one. Reine and General Boot also made a comment that the inversed Juné's mana density is second only to the First Spirit and if she would lose control of her power, it would cause a very powerful spacequake that could destroy bakugan city and the nearest countries. While in this form, Juné has no memories of her normal self, and has shown no hesitation to kill anyone. Also, after returning to normal, Juné has shown to have no memories of what happened when she was in this form. |-|Dark Arc 4= In arc 3, she entered this form willingly, after her Malkuth still in repair of Elfnein. Her astral dress change again, may due the fact that she entered this form on her will and her voice changes too. Her personality slightly change into a violence and dark nature though, but still maintain the true nature of the original. She still consists her ornaments, but sharper feathers and her right one has a hoop string hanging down with few jewelry, she braided a portion of her hair at the left side, a pair of magenta earrings and she also wore a black butterfly-like accessory hanging half of her to a half ponytail. At the end of each of her hair tips, gradient with black theme. Her astral dress is more revealing and darker colored. Juné's Astral Dress, consists a black cloth wrapping around her neck acting as a collar with magenta frills sticking out underneath it. She has similar designs with her pure form, two petal-like pieces with white frills covering in front on her chest part but showing a bit of her cleavage. Having a purplish black gradient magentacloth with white details wrapping around her as a cape and hanging down, opened in the front with black feathers sticking out from it on the top part, and wore black sleeves. Her Astral dress revealed her stomach and cover her left-right side with black colored cloth and a purplish black skirt, long till above her feet and opened in front. It also consists a black piece of cloth underneath her skirt, revealing in the front. She has another layer of skirt made from translucent magenta gradient colored and she wears black gradient to white tights with a pair of black heels. However, compare of her both stats of pure and dark, the dark may have more offensive but less defensive due having a revealing appearance. But despite, having a less defensive dress, it shown that is tough enough of resisting the power of Carol's alchemy. Juné somehow unable to use Eden, may due because she is not completely being inversed or Rio, who from future and now in the present, already use that ability. |-| = As Efreet Angel: Camael (灼爛獄獅 (カマエル) Shakuran Goku'shi, lit., "Burning Hell Lion") Weapon: Halberd Cannon Mode: Megiddo 砲（メギド） Beast Mode : Antichrist (アンチクリスト) ''"Bouenjuu, (Anchikurisuto) lit. Beast of Savage Flame"'' As , she wears a peach colored and red gradient robe of Japanese folktale with flame printing at the end of the robe. She also wears detached sleeves with same designs at the robe is, with a pink skirt revealing in the front with the robe opened up in the front. For footwear, she wears a pair of long white stockings and maroon high heeled-boots with opened toe, instead of rose ornaments, she wore a pair of horns with black feather sticking out of it and still keeps the amulet for neckwear. At the end of her hair, it seems to be gradient with a pink-red color. As , her powers are centered on the manipulation of flames that erupt from her body and can be used in close or ranged combat. Camael002.jpg|Kotori's Camael inherited from Juné Camael003.jpg| Cannon Mode Her angel Camael comes in the form of a large red halberd, but can be dismantled into Megiddo, a cannon powered by her own flames. Megiddo fires powerful energy beams that can overwhelm even the defenses of other Spirits. Efreet also has a powerful regeneration ability, but it somehow only use in her form and only Efreet can use it except, when June is nearly killed with a strike at her stomach, because the incomplete of Gevurah, it "foul" with Malkuth so June in her form, still actively and automatic healed. Basically, it is an ability that protects the user from certain death as long as the user has enough "mana." It also reverses all physical damage done on the person as if it never happened but only covers the recipient's body. Her Camael can do similar to Zadkiel using Antichrist, it can take a red gigantic dragon form with yellow eyes and more better suits for offense attacks. It could use fire and attack its enemy, and also could use fire creating a shield. Juné can command it by riding on it or just use telepathy with it. The nature of Juné's powers makes her prone to losing control over the urge of defeating another enemy, and has caused widespread damage during the two times it was unleashed. In case if her went berserk again, she splitted herself using the ability of Tetragrammaton. |-| = As Hermit Angel: Zadkiel (氷結銀狼 (ザドキエル) , Hyouketsu Gin'rou, lit., "Freezing Silver Wolf") Weapon: Daggers and Knifes (Ice Shards) Beast Mode : Sydek 雪餓狼　(サイデク) ''"Setsu Garou (Saideku) , lit. Snow Hungry Wolf"'' Final Beast : Snow Storm · Icefyre (アイシュファイレ) ''"Yukiarashi Youjuu (Aishufaire), Snow Storm · Bewitching Beast "'' As , she wears a Dark blue colored and light blue gradient robe of Japanese folktale with snow flakes printing at the end of the robe. She also wears detached sleeves with same designs at the robe is, with a pale blue skirt revealing in the front with the robe opened up in the front. For footwear, she wears a pair of long white stockings and dark blue high heeled-boots with opened toe, instead of rose ornaments, she wore a pair of ornament shaped of snowflakes with black feather sticking out of it and still keeps the amulet for neckwear. At the end of her hair, it seems to be gradient with a deep-blue color. As , Juné has the ability to manipulate all states of water (solid, liquid, and gas) in her surrounding area. Juné only takes Hermit's ability for defense purposes due its ability is more suit for defensing than offensive and one more, because takes the original Juné's timid personality but she will fight when necessary. (However, if Juné take the form of Hermit only, she won't be the timid Hermit when she use the ability, Tetragrammaton.) Zadkiel.png|Yoshino's Zadkiel Zadkiel-01.png Zadkiel-02.png Zadkiel-03.png Whenever Juné summoned Zadkiel or appears with the form of Hermit, she froze the ground wherever she steps on it. Zadkiel's weapons are daggers and knifes, she use them to throw at her enemy or the ground caused it to froze, she can also use Ice shards raining down from the sky or from the energy that utilizes on her hands. Her angel, Zadkiel has two beast form , one is a normal form of taking a form of a silvery white wolf with red eyes and another is Final beast, it take a form of a silvery white dragon with blue eyes. In normal beast form, Zadkiel has the ability to absorb water from the ground and air and release it in the form of an attack. For Final beast, she only use when come to critical situations, she cannot use it many times because it drained a lot of her "mana" even though it never ran out. Juné rides on them in order to use them, however even she doesn't ride the Wolf-form Zadkiel, she still can command it unlike the final beast. Being a passive priestess like , she is very agile when running and hiding against her enemies. |-| = As Angel: 'Gabriel (残響歌姫 （ガブリエル） , ''Zankyou Utahime , lit. "The Reverberation Songstress") '''Weapon: Organ Final Form : Syria Finale (サイリア フィナル) ''"Koukyougaku Shuu'kyoku (Sairia Finaru), lit. Orchestra Finale"'' Beast Mode : Aufwachen Alal (アウフヴアッヘン·アラル) ''"Nezame Gajuu (Aufuvuahhen Araru), lit. Awaken Grace Beast"'' As , she wears a pale violet colored and purple gradient robe of Japanese folktale with cherry blossoms (sakura) printing at the end of the robe. She also wears detached sleeves with same designs at the robe is, with a lavender skirt revealing in the front with the robe opened up in the front. For footwear, she wears a pair of long white stockings and violet-purple high heeled-boots with opened toe, instead of rose ornaments, she wore a pair of horns with black feather sticking out of it and still keeps the amulet for neckwear. At the end of her hair, it seems to be gradient with a purple color. Gabriel's former owner is named Miku Izayoi, a priestess who died in the war era of the Bakugan's war in the old Vestroia. She obtained Gabriel by passing one of the trial of Genesis. Gabriel01 - Attack.jpg|Miku Izayoi and Gabriel02 - Attack.png| Gabriel03 - Attack.png| Full Miku Izayoi Juné's "Angel" takes its primary form of an organ that can be used to hypnotize people and Bakugan too. It has been implied that she can not controlled a X-class or higher priestess entirely, it seems it only works on immobilizing her opponents. As , she fights using her voice and used her powers to create a shield to protect herself too. Gabriel is a good option for both offense and defense but not in close-combat though. While she use Tetragrammaton, takes the happy emotions and cunning aspects of the original, becomes rather a person who enjoying fighting and taunting her enemy. (Except if she take the appearance of alone) Three different applications of her Gabriel have been demonstrated so far: * March 行進曲（マーチ) : Enhances the listeners' physical strength. * Rondo 輪舞曲（ロンド）: Primary method of defense and can be also used to restrain others as well. However, it failed against Bellia because she's a XS-Class priestess herself. * Solo 独奏（ソロ）: Brainwashes the listeners. Solo does not appear to be capable of altering people's memories. Although it can mess with its victims' perception of her and make them extremely devoted to her, it doesn't affect their existing views on other people. But as long as they stayed brainwashed, they would prioritize their actions according to her orders and well-being above anything else. Being sound-based, 's power works very effectively through speakers. Broadcasting her concert live was how she managed to put almost the entire city under her spell in order to evacuate them for the upcoming war Gabriel also can take form of a dragon same as Camael and Zadkiel, in Aufwachen Alal, Gabriel takes form of a shiny violet-purple dragon with green eyes, it has a horn on its nose acting like a tuning fork for used to hypnotize bakugan greater than the primary form of a organ. In this form, Gabriel is more offensive than before using sound and gravity to attack. It also manipulated a dark sphere that is extremely destructive if it hit something. Gabriel manipulated sound, gravity and darkness in this form. In Final Form : Syria Finale, Gabriel takes a larger form of a large organ with many pipes spouting out of the ground everywhere, making like the whole area is filled with organs. In the form, is rather ultimate, can't use it many times or else drains Juné's mana more. Syria Final is a more greater version than its primary and beast form too, no one can't resist this attack from Gabriel once it start. Trivia |-|Page 1 = * Juné's name reflects the naming pattern among the characters. Her name is written as 十音, with the character for "ten" composing her name (「十」音). The "ten" in her name refers to the Tenth Sephira in the Tree of Life of Kabbalah, pertaining to the "kingdom." The concept of "kingdom" is evident in her attire, which is a mix between the dress of a princess and the armor of a knight, and her weapon, which comes in the form of a throne. ** The "Ten" in her name, may also refer to that she has adopted 10 priestesses excluding Rio, because it already represented Juné herself. ** Her Demon King Nehemah is the tenth in the Qliphoth which also corresponds to her number. ** Also, the kanji of Juné's surname "Ryuhane (龍羽)" can translated as "Wings of the Dragon" refer to her bakugan who are both dragons type. **Juné derived from Juno is an ancient Roman goddess, the protector and special counselor of the state. Juno is also the "Queen of Gods" and "Goddess of Marriage" and "Goddess of Childbirth". * Her angel's name, Sandalphon can be translated variously as 'Lord of extent of height", "Co-brother" and "The sound of sandals." * Sandalphon is associated with the planet Earth. Coincidentally, Her power element is also based on the main element of Earth, which is the ground. * Her's astral dress's name is Adonai Melech which means "(The Jewish) God is a King" in Hebrew. * Her threat level is SSS - Rank, even surpassed Kurumi which made the most wanted to be killed Priestess for the AST even though June can controls herself well. * She is the only priestess who can carried multiple Seraphim Crystals in her body. * She is the only priestess who got inversed twice. * She had the ability of , beside her future daughter Rio. * She is the tallest female in the brawlers and priestesses. * She has a personal doctor, its Reine Murasame * Her angel, Sandalphon classified as an SSS-Rank, however Camael, Zadkiel and Gabriel's rank is only following its current owner's changes. Example , If the user is an A-class, then her angel could be AA-Class or AAA-Class. * She went through the most changes of her astral dress. * Most of her stats are over 300 except for her consistency. * Her Sandolphon was known as "Foul" with the Gevurah, the crystal contained Camael, due Gevirah itself incomplete or should said damaged, so Sandalphon and her astral dress was "foul" with Gevurah, which turn her to become a Japanese Princess and Sandolphon as a Bisento. ** Later, she separated herself with Gevurah, Chesed, and Yesod, her astral dress turn into a different attire and Sandalphon become a Great Sword, has proof that Sandalphon has no longer effect or foul by Gevurah's incomplete. * She uses various languages for attacks, similar to Kurumi and Maria who use Hebrew and Greek. |-|Page 2 = * Her other codename is Efreet. Efreet (or in several cases, "Ifrit") are a class of Infernal Jinn in Arabic and Islamic folklore. * Her other angel, Camael's, name means "The severity of God." ** Camael is associated with the planet Mars. ** Kotori can use Megiddo as well, because they shared the same angel and seraphim crystal (although June had passed it away to her) but can't use Antichrist may be the fact that Antichrist ability was created because her strong feelings for Leonidas (s) so may be Camael use the form of the dragon from that. * Her angel Zadkiel's name means "Righteousness of God." ** Zadkiel is generally associated with planet Jupiter. ** As an angel of Mercy, some texts claim that Zadkiel is the angel who holds back Abraham to prevent the sacrifice of his son Isaac. ** Same as Camael and Gabriel, it takes a form of Dragon maybe the fact of Leonidas's (s) death or losing them, from the strong feelings of Juné. ** Icefyre is from a story named "The Tawny Man", it said a black male dragon buried under ice who breaks free to mate with Tintaglia, a blue dragon, to save the dragon race. Which is same goes when Final Beast : Icefyre appears from breaking a large Ice shard from the ground. * Her angel Gabriel's name means "The strong one of God" or "The strength of God." ** Gabriel also represents the moon in the Sephira which refer to her ornaments have the shaped of moon. ** Same as Camael and Zadkiel, Gabriel has a form of dragon which may be the fact that ability was created because her strong feelings for Leonidas (s) after losing. ** Lailah is a name from Gabriel later the jewish mythology, is an angel of the night in some interpretations in the Talmud. ** Syria is a named especially from Syria Palaestina,(3rd century, was a Roman province between 135 and about 390.) concluded that the angelic names of Michael, Raphael, and Gabriel came out of the Babylonian exile (Gen. Rab. 48:9). ** Alal is a mystical beast, known as the queen of moon. ** Aufwachen mean awaken in German. * Camael was claimed to be the leader of the forces that expelled Adam and Eve from the Garden of Eden holding a flaming sword. * Efreet's "Megiddo" is similar in terms of looks with ★rock Cannon used by Black★Rock Shooter in Black★Rock Shooter series. * Efreet's "Megiddo" comes especially under the Greek name "Armageddon" according to the Book of Revelation. Armageddon itself become a byword for the end of the age. * Efreet's Antichrist comes especially under the greek name "Antichrist" according to one premillennial Christian interpretation, Jesus will return to earth and defeat the Antichrist (the "beast"), the False Prophet and Satan the Devil in the Battle of Armageddon. Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Priestesses Category:Feature Articles Category:Former Antagonists Category:Antagonists